


I’m lesbian for you

by Catxdora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Still working on this tagging thing, catradora, with a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catxdora/pseuds/Catxdora
Summary: Adora never thinks about herself. She always makes sure everyone else is happy, but what about her?orTwo weeks ago, Adora broke up with Catra because of her parents. She wants her back but she doesn’t know how. And... what about her parents?
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Double Trouble (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 118





	I’m lesbian for you

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t judge me. I’m not a real author. It’s all for fun :)

Adora stares at her sleeping Ex-girlfriend. They broke up two weeks ago -Adora broke up with her- but they still live together in a dorm. 

She tried asking everyone to switch, but no one wanted to. They’re all to lazy to switch. The only person who wanted to, was Scorpia, but Adora knows that Catra won’t like it, and if Adoras honest, she won’t like it, too, because everyone knows that Scorpia has a crush on Catra. 

And even tho, Adora broke up with her, she didn’t want to see Catra with other girls.

She didn’t even want to break up with her, but her parents are homophobic and she was scared that they’ll find out. Yes. She realized that she did a mistake only 12 minutes after their breakup.   
Sadly, Catra won’t talk to her. She always ignores her and even tho, they practically live together, they don’t talk at all.

And Adora misses her so, so much. 

She regrets it so much. Why did she break up with her? Who cares about what her parents say? She never cared before! 

She sighs and lies back. She tries to sleep- it’s really late- but she can’t. She keep on looking at her gorgeous ex. 

“I’m such an idiot.”,she mutters to herself.   
She looks at Catra again and smiles a little bit. 

She’s so cute.

Catra is usually a really cool, cold hearted, sometimes rude girl. She doesn’t care about anyone’s opinion. If anyone says something about her, she gets into a fight. She’s a troublemaker.

But Adora knows that this is only a show. Catra wears a mask. She doesn’t show her real, friendly side. 

Only Adora, Scorpia and Dt, her second best friend after Scorpia, know her good enough to know that she’s a friendly, soft girl.

She cares about her friends more than anything else, and she would hurt anyone who hurts them, she loves ice cream, she loves to dance, she gets hurt when someone insults her and she fucking purrs! 

When she was little, her mom used to abuse her a lot, literally everyday and it stopped when she moved to college one year ago. 

Adora found out only a few months ago and she was really mad when she found out, because she knows Catra since she’s two and she thought Catra would never hide something from her, but she did and it hurt a lot.

But she stopped being mad as she saw her scars. 

So many scars...

How did she hide them from her? 

How did Adora not notice her scars? 

She was so stupid.

Catra assured her that it’s fine but Adora still felt sad for her, weeks after she found out.

They started dating exactly two years ago. Today would be their anniversary. They would have dated a lot sooner, but they were both too shy to admit their feelings. 

They were actually fighting over something stupid when Adora yelled,

“Because I fucking love you, ok? I love you and I...just don’t want to lose you.”

After that, Catra kissed her and told her that she loves her, too.

Now, they’re both 19.

They both obviously still love each other, but Catra is too stubborn to listen to Adora and Catra is too dumb to talk to her.

So that’s what they’re doing:

Ignoring each other everyday. 

///-\\\\\

“Cmon, Adora! Wake up. We’re going to be late.” 

She opens her eyes and sees her best friends Glimmer and Bow. Glimmer looks annoyed and keeps on looking at her smart watch. Bow just smiles.

"How did you get in?“,she asks sleepy. She looks at Catra’s bed and notices that she’s already gone.   
Groaning, she gets up and walks to the bathroom. 

"Catra let us in.“,Bow says from the bedroom. 

"Oh...“

Glimmer notices the sad tone in Adora’s voice. “You two still don’t talk?”,she asks from outside the bathroom.

“No...”,Adora starts brushing her teeth to stop talking to them.

“Adora, did you even try? No offense, but Catra has a right to be mad.”

Adora sighs. Glimmer is right.

“We love you”,Glimmer starts. “and we only want the best for you. You should talk to her. You know, literally everyone on this school wants to be with her.”

Adora finishes brushing her teeth and walks out of the bathroom.  
“I know, ok? I know! I just-I don’t know what to say. She’s so mad at me and I’m sure she’ll ignore me if I start to talk to her.”

“Then you have to try again and again and again.”,Bow puts a hand on her shoulder and smiles. “What you two had was something special, don’t let your parents ruin it.”

Glimmer puts a hand on her shoulder as well. “I kinda hated Catra at first, but after I saw how happy you are with her I started to look at her more and now i understand why you like her. She’s special...weird, but special and we know you love her so...get her.”

Adora smiles and sighs.  
“You’re Right! I need to talk to my babe and get her back.”,with that she runs out of the room.

Glimmer and Bow look at each other smirking. 

5

4

3

2

1

Adora comes back into the room.   
“First I have it change my clothes.”,she says laughing.  
Bow and Glimmer start laughing, too.

///-\\\\\

Later she walks into the classroom alone. Bow and Glimmer have math and she has English. She says hello to some students and sits down. A few minutes later Catra walks in with Scorpia. She’s laughing about something she said.  
They both sit down without stopping talking.

Adora feels jealous and looks away. A girl that sits next to her starts talking to her and she tries to listen, but she keep on looking at Catra.  
Catra doesn’t even notice her.

Ugh.

The teacher walks in and everyone stops talking.

“Good Morning, class. I looked at your essays and you were all great.”,she walks around and gives everyone it’s essay. 

When she stops at Adora’s table she smiles at her.  
“Very well.”  
Adora takes the essay and looks at the grade.

‘A’ 

Yes! 

She smiles proudly. She wonders what grade Catra got. They’re both good in school. Even if Catra doesn’t really look like she does a lot in school, she does. She always has the best grades with Adora. 

Adora looks at her and sees a small face on her face as she looks at the paper in front of her.  
Catra notices her staring and looks at her. For a moment Adora wonders if she’s gonna smile at her but then Catra shows her the middle finger. 

And Adora would lie if she said it didn’t hurt, but she knows that this is how Catra hides her true feelings. She’s probably just as hurt as Adora is, she just doesn’t wanna say it.

///-\\\\\

After all the classes and training, Adora walks back to the dorms. She’s tired and she just wants to talk to Catra and sleep.

When she opens the door she sees Catra on her bed studying. She has EarPods in her ears, so she doesn’t notice her. 

Adora closes the door slowly and walks to her. Catra looks up and raises an eyebrow.  
Adora just takes out her headphones. Catra looks at her confused and angry. 

“Hey!”,she yells annoyed. 

The blonde just sits down next to her. Awkwardly, she starts playing with her fingers.   
“Can we talk...please?”

Catra puts her things away and looks at Adora. “You want to talk now? Now?”

“I know...I didn’t know what to say.”,Adora says quietly. She really didn’t know what to say. 

“Maybe you could have...I don’t know, explain to me why you broke up with me so suddenly.”,the other girl says. 

Adora looks away.

“Adora!”

Adora looks at Catra and sighs. This girl is the love of her life. She deserves to know the truth. She deserves to know why Adora broke up with her. 

“Ugh! Ok! I’m an idiot, ok? I regret it so much! I don’t know why I broke up with you. I just-my parents are against lgbt and I was scared that they’d find out so-“

“You broke up with me instead of telling me.”,Catra interrupts her. 

Adora nods sadly. 

She knows that this wouldn’t be easy, but it’s so hard. She doesn’t want to lose Catra but also doesn’t know how to make it good again.

“Whatever, I’m over it.”

She’s not.

Adora knows. 

She looks at her and she looks away.  
She takes her hands. They’re so soft. 

“I will do anything for you to forgive me. I made a mistake and I want to make it better. I was an idiot for just breaking up with you without telling you. I should have told you about my parents but I don’t know why I didn’t. It’s just...they expect me to be perfect and I-I’m not...”,she start sobbing. “Everything I do has to be perfect. I have to do sports even tho I don’t want to, I have to be good at school, I have to dress like a princess and I...I don’t know why I keep listen to them.”

She stands up and wants to go. Catra probably doesn’t even want to know about all that. Why would she? Adora is not as perfect as everyone thinks she is.   
“I’m sorry...I should go.”

Catra grabs her arm and pulls her back to her. She puts her arms around her neck and hugs her. Adora starts crying. It’s unexpected...but good. It feels amazing to be in her arms again.

“I’m sorry...”,she whispers.

Catra sighs and hugs her tighter.  
“It’s ok...Cmon, lets change your clothes and sleep a little bit.”

///-\\\\\

After Adora fell asleep Catra stayed awake for a bit. 

She misses her, too. So much. 

And she always kinda noticed the looks Adora’s parents would give her. They never told them that they’re dating, but she kinda had a feeling that they knew.

They never liked Catra. She was always a troublemaker to them. She was a distraction just like her teacher always told her. But neither Catra nor did Adora care. That’s what Catra thought. 

It makes Catra sad to see how Adora struggles with all the pressure her parents put on her shoulders. She doesn’t deserve this and she’ll show her that it’s ok to be selfish sometimes. 

///-\\\\\

When Adora woke up the next day, Catra was gone. She gets ready and walks to her first class. Catra is already there and she’s talking to her best friend, DT that’s why she doesn’t notice her.

Adora sits down and listens to their conversation.

“And then I told her that her dress was ugly. She cried and run away. Can you believe that, darling?“,Dt tells Catra laughing.

Catra laughs softly and Adora’s heart beats faster.

“You’re too mean sometimes.”

“How dare you?”,DT says fake hurt. 

Adora adores their friendship. It was really hard at first. DT used her but then they made up. Adora remembers how sad Catra was and how happy she was when DT called her and old her that they’re sorry.

“So did you talk to her?“

This gets Adoras attention even more, so she listens more.

She hears Catra sighing.   
“Nope. And shut up”

DT sighs and looks at Catra. Then they look at Adora and Adora looks away. 

Shit.

They saw her.

///-\\\\\

“Oh how much I hate this *****!”,Adora looks up and sees Catra walking into their room. She’s yelling something in Spanish.

Adora laughs a little bit. Catra is so cute when she talks in Spanish. She always does it when she’s mad.

“Hey, you...uhm ok?”

Catra looks at her and for a moment Adora thinks she’s gonna ignore her, but then she sits down on her own bed and sighs. “No...I got into a fight with Scorpia.”

Adora stays quiet for a moment. Catra and Scorpia have been fighting a lot lately. They always apologize to each other in less than two hours, but they still fight a lot and Adora doesn’t know why. 

“Oh...I’m sorry for that. Why were you fighting if I may ask?”

Catra sighs and lets herself fall backwards. She looks at the ceiling.  
“She still has a crush on me and I...don’t know. Maybe I should give her a chance.”

Adora’s world stops.

“W-wait, What?”,she asks confused. “You-I...-What?!”

“I think I’m gonna give her a chance. Why? Problem?”,Catra says.

Adora stands up and walks to Catra. How can she do this? The broke up two fucking weeks ago!   
“Are you serious?”

Catra sits up and looks at her.  
“Yes, I am.”

“B-but we only broke up like two weeks ago.”,Adora says angry and sad. Because she is. Sad and angry. She knows Catra is and at her but this is low...even for her. 

“Yeah, well...you’re the one who broke up. Don’t expect me to cry after you.”,with that she stands up and walks to the door. Just as she’s about to open it, Adora grabs her wrist.

“Catra! Don’t do this!”

She looks at her and notices that she looks sad.   
“I don’t want to get my heart broken again.”

“I...I know. I’m really sorry, Catra. Please, listen to me. I really should have told you about it. I love you and I’ll never stop. I’ll always love you...”,she stops and looks away. “If you want to be with Scorpia, if it makes you happy, I’ll accept that. I-I only want you to be happy.”

Great!

She’s crying. 

Catra pushes her arm from Adora’s grasps and looks at her with furry in her eyes. “I was happy with you! But you had to ruin it! You made me so happy and then you decide to break up with me, because you only listen to others. It doesn’t matter what they say, you can love whoever you want. Why are you so fucking scared of your parents?!”

Adora doesn’t say anything. She just walks to her bed and it’s down. Why is this so hard? Why can’t they forget all of this and be together again?   
She looks up and sees that Catra has tears in her eyes just like her. 

“Adora, you can be selfish for once. Do what makes you happy! Stop doing everything your parents want. Live a little! Be yourself! You’re not a child anymore, you’re in college now. Your parents are not here, ok?! They-they can’t control you, so stop being scared of being happy!”

Catra breathes hard and looks at her ex. She looks so broken...

Adora still doesn’t say anything. She just puts her head in her hands and starts crying. Catra sits down next to her and hugs her.

“I love you...I love you so much and it hurt me. It hurt me that you won’t let yourself be happy. Let your parents be dicks, but don’t let them destroy your life. Please...”

Adora hugs her back and cries into her neck. “I-I dont want this. I want to-to be happy, Catra. I want to be with you, I want to stop doing sports and I want to do something I like. I-I’m sorry.”

She starts shaking and Catra leaves kisses on her head.   
“It’s ok...it’s ok, Adora. Everything will be ok. I’m so proud of you. You’re so fucking strong, but it’s ok to be not strong sometimes.”

“I always wanted my-my parents to be happy, but I never thought about myself, they never thought about me.“

Catra sighs. “I know...I know.”

Adora slowly stops crying. She puts her cheek on Catra’s shoulder and puts a little kiss on her neck. 

This is what she wants.

She wants to be with this girl forever. 

The Latina looks at her and smiles.   
“It’s ok to be selfish, ok? You’ve been selfless for so long and now it’s time to think about yourself. Can you do that for me?”

Adora nods. 

“Promise?”

She smiles at her. “I promise.”

With that Catra pushes her a little bit away so that she can put her hands on her jaw. Adora’s eyes widen a little bit, but then she decides to put her lips on Catra’s. 

The kiss is slow and full of emotions. They both sigh into the kiss. Catra puts her arms around Adora’s neck as Adora lifts her into her lap. 

“I love you.”,whispers Adora. They break the kiss and put their foreheads against each other. “I love you so much.”

Catra smiles and kisses her nose.   
“I love you, too.”

///-\\\\\

“What about Scorpia?”,Adora asks Catra later. 

“I don’t even think she loves me. She believes that she loves me but I’ve seen her look at this girl-Perfuma was her name. I don’t know.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. But I’ll still talk to her. I don’t want to hurt her feelings,she’s such a good friends and she deserves to be happy, too.”

“You’re right.”

Catra looks at Adora and smiles. She looks at her, too and smiles. 

“I’m lesbian for you.”,Adora says with a sigh. She puts her head in her hands and looks at Catra with hearts in her eyes. 

Catra laughs and kisses her forehead.   
“I’m glad that you’re lesbian for me.”

Adora’s eyes widen.   
“Did I say that loud??”  
Catra nods while biting her lip, to stop herself from laughing more. Adora groans embarrassed and looks away.

“You won’t forget this, right?”  
Catra just shakes her head.  
“Hell no.”

///-\\\\\

A day later Catra decided to talk to Scorpia. It was actually pretty easy. Scorpia understood and Catra talked to her really nicely. They hugged and both promised each other that they’ll always stay friends. 

Right now, Catra and Adora are at the mall. They decided to go out a little bit because they were bored. Catra is Holding Adora’s hand while eating ice cream.

She notices how guys are looking at Adora and just smiles. They’ll never have her. Adora is Catra’s just like Catra is Adora’s. 

“Why are you smiling so dumb?”,Adora says to her with a smile.

Catra just smiles more and looks at her.   
“I’m smiling because of you.”,Adora starts blushing. “They all love you but no one can have you, because...you’re mine.”

Adora smiles and kisses her cheek.   
“I love you.”

“I love you, too. A lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> And end. Didn’t know what to write anymore haha. Still hope you liked it.


End file.
